Ratione
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Terkadang aku bertanya, kenapa begitu banyak insan yang mencela Neon. Padahal menurutku ia adalah gadis paling kuat di dalam cerita. Karena maukah kalian membaca? sekedar menyamankan diri untuk membiarkan aku sebagai wakil dari perasaannya?


Terkadang, hanya terkadang.

Aku bertanya pada diriku, kenapa banyak orang yang membenci sosok Norstrad kecil ini?

Kenapa banyak orang yang mengatakan dirinya begitu manja?

Kenapa banyak cerita yang selalu mencelanya.

Ya, walau aku akui aku pernah membuat cerita yang mencelanya, tetapi cerita itu masih berlanjut dan ku rencanakan agar ia terlihat melakukan hal itu karena terdesak.

Terkadang ada alasan yang membuatku tambah memandang Neon kasihan.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengatakan tidak suka pada Neon hanya karena sebuah fic yang bahkan bukan dari pengkarakteran Yoshihiro Togashi-senpai?

Bukan artinya aku mencela mereka, aku hanya menatap sedih pada Neon.

Padahal bagiku ia adalah gadis terkuat dalam cerita ini.

Neon hanyalah sebuah karakter mati yang tak nyata.

Hanya karakter manga yang terlihat manja.

Sebuah karakter dimana ia selalu menggerut sebal dengan manja, berteriak dan mencibir.

Tapi, biarlah aku menjadi wakilnya dalam berteriak.

Biarlah aku menjadi mulutnya yang mati.

Karena itu, maukah kalian duduk sekedar menyamankan diri untuk membaca fic ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Ratione © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't ****Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah ia, berumur 9 tahun dan baru saja bangun dari bunga tidurnya.

Kembali ke dalam alam nyata yang menyedihkan, di mana tak ada bunga atau balon yang menghias, di mana kau tidak selalu bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan.

Di mana kau bukan di alam mimpi dan kau menjadi penguasanya.

Maka, ia berumur 9 tahun pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Berjalan dalam pilu. Berusaha menghapus parau, yang tak kunjung berlalu.

Dan di sinilah ia, berucap segala harap memukau.

Kakinyapun membawanya ke pintu utama, membuatnya bertatap wajah dengan sang ayah yang akan pergi.

Membuat tubuhnya yang masih lelah itu terpaksa untuk bangkit.

Hanya agar tahu kemana sang ayah akan pergi.

Ia tahu, kalau sang ayah sudah berada di depan pintu, itu berarti ia akan kesepian setelah itu.

"Ayah mau kemana?"

Ia berkata seraya mengucek-ucek matanya. Membiarkan segala gerakan tangannya menjadi wakil dalam setiap perasaan yang tak keluar.

"Ayah akan pergi selama seminggu,"

Dan sang ayahpun mengucap dengan entengnya. Ia baru saja berencana pergi tanpa memberitahukan pada anaknya terlebih dahulu. Tidak kalau sang anak tidak menghampirinya.

"Aku mau oleh-oleh boneka teddy bear yang besar yah ayah!"

Iapun mengucapnya dengan penuh semangat, di abaikan matanya yang sebenarnya masih berat. Merentangkan tangannya untuk menggambarkan teddy bear yang besar.

Sang ayahpun mengangguk dan berbalik pergi sementara sang anak melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Hey, apa kalian tahu? Siapa gadis kecil itu? Itu adalah Neon!

Dan apa kau tahu, bahwa saat itu gadis itu nyaris menangis?

Apa kalian tahu ia bertingkah manja seperti itu agar sang ayah sekedar tersenyum melihat manjanya?

Apa kalian tahu betapa hatinya tergores ketika tahu sang ayah tetap pergi tanpa tersenyum saat itu?

Maksudku, ia baru 9 tahun! Dan ia sudah belajar untuk tidak menangis di depan ayahnya. Bukankah itu luar biasa?

* * *

><p>12 tahun dan ia masih di rumah, membiarkan kesepian melandanya.<p>

Tanpa ada seorang temanpun.

Ayahnya membiarkan putrinya itu untuk ber home schooling dengan alasan takut Neon salah pergaulan.

Membiarkan Neon semakin hanyut dalam lubang sepi dan sunyi.

Tetapi bahkan sang ayah tidak pernah memperhatikannya.

Ayahnya bahkan tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya, apa hobinya, atau apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya.

Tetapi Neon tetap berusaha tegar, tidak membiar sang ayah jadi kesal atau sedih melihat dirinya menangis.

Namun, yang namanya kesedihan dan kesepian tidak dapat di tampung seorang diri, 'kan?

Bahkan kalau ia bercerita pada salah satu pelayannya, itu tentu tidak mungkin.

Maka pada saat itu, ia pun mengambil bolpoint dan kertas, membiarkan tangannya bergerak membuat rangkaian kata-kata indah yang dapat menjadi wakil dari perasaannya.

Sebuah rangkaian kata dalam bentuk puisi.

dan hey! 12 tahun itu cukup kecil untuk menampung segalanya seorang diri bukan?

Dan 12 tahun itu juga waktu yang cukup lama tanpa teman yang benar-benar akan mendengarkanmu, 'kan?

* * *

><p>13 tahun dan usaha sang ayah mengalami masalah. Membuat sang ayah terlihat stress dan saat itu Neon mencoba untuk menghiburnya.<p>

Tetapi pukulan beratlah yang di dapatnya. Maka saat itu Neon tetap berusaha tersenyum, tidak membiarkan wajahnya menunjukkan mimik kesakitan.

Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah pikirnya.

Ia masih 13 tahun, dan sudah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Entah itu secara fisik, atau nurani.

Hey, itu cukup luar biasa untuk ukuran seorang gadis kecil bukan?

* * *

><p>13 tahun dan ia sudah mulai mengerti kesulitan sang ayah.<p>

Maka ia mencoba menjual hasil puisinya, berusaha mengikuti semua sayembara.

Hingga pada suatu hari ada orang yang tak percaya bahwa Neonlah yang menulis semua puisi itu.

Maka, di umur 13 tahun itu, ia di tantang untuk menulis puisi di depan orang itu.

Pada saat itu pikirannya kosong, namun tangannya bergerak sendiri.

Membiarkan tangan itu bergerak menghasilkan lantunan kata-kata yang indah.

Ia bahkan belum tahu, bahwa saat itu ia sedang menggunakan Nennya.

Orang itupun terkejut membaca puisi hasil nen Neon.

13 tahun, dan ia sudah mengalami hal yang cukup berat, berusaha mencari uang dan mengerti kesulitan sang ayah.

* * *

><p>14 tahun dan sang ayah menyadari kekuatan Neon, maka sang ayah memanfaatkan kekuatan itu.<p>

Saat itu Neon masih polos. Yang di fikirannya adalah bagaimana ayahnya senang.

Maka ketika melihat ayahnya tersenyum dan memperhatikannya layaknya anak, Neonpun merasakan hal yang belum pernah ia dapatkan.

Padahal, hey! ia tidak tahu bahwa sang ayah hanya memanfaatkannya.

Baginya, asalkan sang ayah dapat menganggapnya anak dan memperhatikannya, ia akan melakukan semuanya.

14 tahun, dan ia sudah harus bekerja menggunakan Nen yang pastinya menguras tenaganya.

Sementara sang ayah, ia hanya tersenyum melihat keberhasilan dirinya.

* * *

><p>Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian dapat menangkap apa maksud dari cerita ini?<p>

Neon begitu kuat...

Ia tersenyum saat akan menangis...

Berpura-pura manja ketika akan menangis...

Ia bahkan tidak pernah menangis dalam cerita asli Yoshihiro Togashi bukan?

Walaupun menangis, ia hanya akan menampilkan wajah sedih.

Dan itu bahkan ketika tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya...

.

.

.

apa kalian tahu? Betapa terpukulnya ketika tahu ia tidak dapat meramal lagi saat itu?

Ia tahu, itu berarti perhatian sang ayah yang ia dapatkan saat itu akan lenyap pula.

Jadi, apa kalian masih tetap akan membenci gadis kecil ini?

Membenci gadis yang sangat kuat ini?

Apa kalian tahu?

Menahan tangis dengan senyuman itu jauh lebih sulit di bandingkan menahan amarah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Oke, maaf kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung ama kata-kataku! XD Sekedar bocoran... Ini ngarang abis kok ._. cuma jadi sok dramatisir gitu! XD lagian juga aku liat belum ada yang bikin fic buat Neon :3 jadi anggap aja aku orang pertama XDD terus terang, dulu itu aku suka banget ama karakter Neon karena... HxH itu butuh lebih banyak perempuan! DX ngomong-ngomong makasih juga buat HxH Community Indonesia yang udah bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku di FB tempo hari... Jadi, fic ini dapat terlahir, walau ya... mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan mencela fic ini ._.

Okeh akhir kata,

Review? :3


End file.
